Rebel Tamer
by ShadowLegacy11
Summary: Leo is a prodigy when it comes to being an Exorcist, though it's not hard when Leo's seen things since childhood. Leo's parents are hunters, but instead of being traditional ones, they travel the world. Now they've settled down in Japan, and Leo wants to go to True Cross Academy. But Leo has a huge secret, he isn't the guy everyone thinks he is. He's actually a GIRL! Ryuji OC
1. One Hell of A First Day

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural, nor Blue Exorcist. I only own Leo.**

**Okay, I know it says it's a crossover, but it's mostly Blue Exorcist, but with more creatures, and some of the characters, from Supernatural. They won't really interact until later chapters, if the planning in my head goes right.**

**Speaking of my head, BRAIN! Y U NO STOP WITH EPIC IDEAS?! T.T I can't get ONE idea out of my head before another comes blowing into my mind. Dang it! I'm not kidding, this idea came to me, RIGHT AFTER "Dangerous Games". Oh well. **

**I hope you enjoy the story. It's kind of something I'm doing on the side, like the rest of the stories here. LOL.**

**And yes, Leo will be referred to as a guy throughout this chapter, since this is more how the world sees her, not as she sees herself! **

**Enjoy! **

REBEL TAMER

Summary: Leo is a prodigy when it comes to being an Exorcist, though it's not hard when Leo's seen things since childhood. Leo's parents are hunters, but instead of being traditional ones, like staying in one country, they travel the world. Now they've settled down in Japan, and Leo wants to go to True Cross Academy. And Leo's got a big secret. One that will change everyone's opinion if they find out. He's not the guy everyone thinks he is. He's actually a GIRL! RYUJI "BON" SUGURO OC

Chapter One:

One Hell of A First Day.

"SHIT!" Leo screamed as he races down the hall of his dorm room, halfway throwing his jacket on. "I'M LATE! SON OF A BITCH!" The blond haired student raced through the dorm house and out into the campus of True Cross Academy. There were some perks living here on campus, no more traveling with his parents. Sure, they were great, but sitting on a plane, or in a car, with the same people for fifteen years really makes it stressful.

The blond headed boy racing across campus was a stout fellow. He stood at 5' 6'', his natural blond hair standing out against his tanned skin. But to draw more attention to the boy, one streak in his hair was dyed a neon blue color, but he pulls it off. His eyes are a striking mint green that would melt any girl's heart. Too bad Leo doesn't like to make girls swoon. Just not his thing. He prefers men, men with meat on their bones. But enough about that.

On his face alone, he had enough metal to set off a metal detector in an airport. And he has, it was a pain in the ass every time his family set off on vacation. Leo has his lip pierced with snake bites, an eyebrow pierced, and his tongue pierced. And in his ears, there were a good four on the right, and five on the left. Screams rebel, doesn't it?

Thanks to the school uniform, that being Leo's wearing the summer, short-sleeve, version, it shows off the ink that the boy proudly wears. On his left wrist, there's a Anti-Possession tattoo, with is very handy in his family's line of work. People just think he's a huge fan boy of the "SUPERNATURAL" book series, which isn't true. Especially since he's met the real boys the books are based on. The writer has a sense of making them more loveable than they really are. Shame. If Dean wasn't as big of an asshole as he is in real life, Leo wouldn't hesitate to jump his bones, but alas, Dean doesn't like him. Go figure. He loves those busty women.

On Leo's right forearm, a large Celtic cross graced his arm, making the black ink shine with pride.

But enough about scrutinizing the late student, since he just made it to a random door, far enough away as regular True Cross Students wouldn't see him. He whipped out a key, given to him by the crazy, clown principal himself, and inserted it into the key hole and turned. The sound of a lock turning rang as Leo pushed the door open, and inside wasn't the beat up version of a shack that one would suspect. Nope. It's a hallway, a hallway that would lead to Leo's first day of Cram School. A school for exorcists. Fun fun.

Leo walked down the hall before coming to a stop in front of the door that was his class. Taking a deep breath, Leo reached down and opened the door, as the teacher stopped the lesson momentarily.

"S-Sorry, sensei!" Leo quickly apologized. "My alarm clock didn't go off this morning, and it made me late."

"Ah," the older teacher gasped lightly. "You're the new student, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Leo grinned, making Paku, one of the girls in the class, blush lightly.

Paku leaned over to a girl with long purplish black hair, pulled back into two ponytails, and whispered, "Isn't he a cutie, Izumo?"

The girl, Izumo, stuck her nose up into the air. "He's nothing special," she commented, but stole another glance to assure herself.

"Well, then, tell us your name and a little bit about yourself, then we'll continue the lecture!" the teacher said, smiling fondly, not at all mad for the tardiness, which Leo was thankful for.

"Well, I'm Leo Cunnings, I've just turned fifteen two months back." Leo smiled again at the class. "I want to be an exorcist, since my family has a history with destroying the creatures of the dark." A light chuckle carried across the class room. "And I hope to make a few friends while I'm here." Right when Leo said that, his eyes danced to the back of the room, landing on a two-toned color haired boy. A light blush, that no one can really notice due to his skin tone, formed on Leo's face. ~Hello, cutie….~ he thought mentally, before moving to find a seat, and luckily for him, it was behind said cutie.

"Hi!" Leo's new seating partner grinned, holding up a waving hand. And Leo thought his and cutie's hair was strange. His seating partner's hair was PINK!

"Hi, mind if I sit here?"

"Nah, go on ahead." As Leo laid his stuff down, the pink haired boy smiled. "Nice to meet ya, Leo. I'm Renzo Shima." He then pointed to the boy in front of him. "That's Miwa Konekomaru," Shima stated, pointing to the small bald headed boy in front of him, who shyly waved at Leo, which returned the wave. "And that's kinda like our gang leader, Ryuji Suguro! But just call him "Bon", we all do!" Shima said with a grin.

"Cut it out, Shima!" two-toned haired boy, Ryuji, snapped. "And when did you become so friendly with new students that aren't women?!" Oh great. Going by that, Renzo Shima was a womanizer.

Shima gave Ryuji a lazy grin, while supporting his head on a hand. "I'm just bein' nice, Bon. Besides, I think Leo here has the rebel look, and would fit into our group! Dontcha think?" Aw, Shima seemed so sweet. "And besides, WITH HIS LOOKS IT WILL HELP US SCORE DATES!" Cue sweat drop. Okay, he has other intentions.

"Uh…." Leo mused, feeling slightly nervous now.

"You're horrible, Shima!" Konekomaru mused.

Ryuji tilted his chair slightly to the side, turning his head to glance at Leo, who blushed lightly at the color of Ryuji's eyes. A beautiful amber. "Don't worry about him. He's just a womanizing punk."

A slow smile grew on Leo's face. "I'll try to remember that," he chuckled.

Class continued, and a loud snoring was heard at the front of the class. The blue haired boy, with slightly pointed ears, Leo noticed, was sleeping, and let's say the teacher wasn't exactly thrilled….

"OKUMURA!" the teacher yelled, finally waking the student, Rin Okumura, from his slumber.

"SUKIYAKI!" Rin suddenly yelled as he fully awoke.

"Wake up, Okumura. I'm not going to repeat all of this just because you fell asleep," the teacher snapped lightly, but not harshly. And with that he went on teaching as Rin mumbled an apology.

"Tsk," Ryuji scoffed, making Rin's ear twitch. "The hell's with that guy…? Why's he even here?" Rin glanced in the back of the room, and locked eyes with Ryuji, who glared at the boy. "Piss off," he growled.

Rin simply turned back towards the front and started daydreaming….again. "OKUMURA!" the teacher snapped, his patience running thin. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, BOY!"

"Ooooh, today's gonna be long…." Leo mused, as he heard Ryuji scoff again.

Sure enough, Leo was right. For the next few classes, it was the same thing. Rin could barely hold his head up, the poor guy. And every time he fell asleep, it just kept feeding Ryuji's anger.

"C-C'mon, Bon," Leo stated, getting a mild glare from Ryuji at using the nickname, but didn't say anything else. The group was walking to the next class, since they all had the same schedule. "Don't let him get to you."

"Tsk, if he isn't serious about this, then he should get the hell out!" Ryuji snapped, walking into the class, with the three others in tow.

Leo smiled. He liked this group, and it was thanks to Shima that he was able to hang around them, since the pink haired boy volunteered themselves to be Leo's guide, much to the displeasure of Ryuji. It wasn't that he didn't like Leo, he just didn't know what was with this blond headed rebel kid, but something just wasn't right, but as the day went on, Leo was starting to feel like one of the group, strangely.

"So, uh," Leo asked as they all sat down. "Which class is this, Shima?"

"Demon Pharmacology. And believe it or not, Rin's brother is the teacher!" Shima grinned widely at Leo's shocked expression.

"You're shittin' me!" Shima shook his head.

The bell rung, signaling class has started, and the teacher, Yukio stood in front of the class. It was obvious that he and Rin were brothers, they looked VERY similar. And thanks to Konekomaru, Leo knew why. They were twins.

"Now then, I'll just hand back the results of your recent tests," Yukio stated, pulling out a stack of papers from his carrier bag, and proceeded to pass out the tests.

Rin then began picking on the girl he sat beside because she bragged about how good she was at this subject. Poor kid got a forty-one as her score. Ouch. But when his name was called out, it was obvious who the smarter brother was.

Leo had to muffle his laugh. "A-A two?! Bwahahaha!"

"Suguro!" Yukio called out, making Ryuji stand up, and made Leo quit laughing, and made him wonder what score he got.

When Ryuji passed Rin, it was like a dark aura spread around the two of them as the two-toned teen glared down. "Two percent? I couldn't get a score like that even if I tried…" Ryuji scoffed. "Why not try studying' instead of tryin' ta act all cool for the girls. You make me sick!"

Rin merely gaped at the man who just insulted him. "Excellent work, Suguro!" Yukio praised.

Ryuji took his paper and smirked, before flipping it to show Rin. Even Leo's eyes widen at this, the dude had a ninety-eight! ~Huh, cute AND smart. Bonus.~ And that's when it happened.

"N-No way!" Rin shouted. "A guy with an attitude like yours, getting a ninety-eight percent?! There's just…." Great, Rin was going by stereotypes. Wonder which one Leo fell under. "That kind of thing just don't happen!"

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ryuji snapped, glaring at Rin, an anger vein popping up. "LISTEN, OKAY?! YOU WANNA KNOW **WHY** I COME TO THESE CLASSES?! To do some serious studying' an' earn the right to call myself an EXORCIST!" Leo let out a low whistle. Talk about determination. "It ain't just me; everyone is here because they're serious about becoming exorcists!" Ryuji jabbed his finger towards the back of the room, to where Leo was sitting. "Hell! Even Cunnings back there has more determination than you, and he's only been here one bloody day!" Leo's eyes widen just a fraction. How'd he get dragged into this? "An' half-assed punks like you….Should just get the hell out of our sight!"

Rin jumped up out of his seat and glared back at Ryuji, staring him straight in the eyes. "What gives you the right to say that, chicken-head?!" Leo coughed back a laugh at that. "I'm working towards being an exorcist just like the rest of you!"

And the fight continued until Konekomaru and Shima went to grab Ryuji, who was still spitting fireballs at Rin, and pulled him back to their seat. While as Yukio held Rin back. That's when the bell rang.

"Thank God," Leo muttered under his breath, before standing and walking out, it was his lunch hour, and he was going to get food.

.

After his lunch hour, Leo appeared in the PE room with the rest of his class. And going by the creatures in the arena, they were doing some kind of running exercise. Wonderful. Since there was an odd number of people, and because Leo was the newbie, and it was teacher's tradition to pick on the newbie, Leo had to go first, and alone. Wonderful.

Leo slid down the arena and looked at the caged frog creatures, called Leapers, as the teacher released one from the cage. "Now, Leo! I want you to run from the Leaper, to build up your stamina!"

"Right…." Leo muttered, mentally preparing the teacher's death in his mind, as he started running. The leaper wasn't too far behind him. Within a few moments, Leo realized the Leaper's movements, since it used the same kind of technique over and over, and easily avoided the creature.

"VERY GOOD, MR. CUNNINGS!" the teacher praised. "Next! Rin and Ryuji!"

"Oh, no…." Shima moaned as Leo climbed back up the arena as the other two slid down. "This won't turn out good…."

And it didn't. Sure enough, the two ended up arguing AGAIN! Can these two ever get along? Highly doubt it, with their clashing attitudes. It even got to the point when Konekomaru, and Shima all had to go down and restrain Ryuji, and a teacher restrain Rin. While Leo, waited on the sidelines, ready to jump in if necessary. Why jump down, when Ryuji's closest friends should be the one restraining him? Leo was still the new guy to Ryuji. Instead, Leo stood there and listened to the story Shima and Konekomaru told Rin, about what happened to Ryuji when he was a kid, and their shrine. The Blue Knight.

Leo didn't need the details. Every body that he knew, knows about that dreaded night. When Lucifer possessed the body of a clergyman and slaughtered people. It was one of the reasons Leo never wanted to get out of the business. He didn't want to see people hurt. You could say Leo has too kind of a heart, but when you see what he's witnessed, you would never wish that kind of pain on anybody….

~So, that's why Ryuji's so driven to be an exorcist. He wasn't to avenge his shrine's reputation.~ Leo smiled lightly, as Shima continued the story about how Ryuji was going to defeat Satan.

As everything seemed to be resolved, the teacher's cell phone rung. Great, now what? "What is it honey?" Leo blinked. Not your usual greeting…. "Right now? I'll be right there kitten!" The phone was snapped shut. This can't be happening. "EVERYONE!" It is… "We're going to be taking a short break!" This was the point as everyone climbed back up to the waiting part of the arena. "Now listen up! The Leaper is ordinarily a relatively docile demon… but it has the nasty habit of reading people's minds and attacking! Until I return, every one of you is to stay up here, well out of range of the Leaper's chain! GOT THAT?!" And with that, he was gone. "I don't believe this…." Leo muttered, leaning up against the wall.

"The fuck is that?!" Ryuji snapped, standing beside Leo. "And he calls himself a teacher!"

Leo tilted his head back and laughed. "We got study hall for a booty call. How awful is that? Hahahaha!"

"I thought True Cross Academy was supposed to be a sacred place of learning, full of people who took their studies seriously," Ryuji snapped. Oh, not this again. "AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE STUDENTS!"

Rin gaped at the man. "WHAT WAS THAT? You sure are running your mouth off today! What makes you think I don't take this stuff seriously?!"

"THE WAY YOU ACT IN CLASS!"

"Here they go again," Leo sighed, pushing himself off the back of the wall and walks over. "Bon, c'mon, not this again."

"Yeah, Bon, you're acting pretty immature," Shima mused.

"Cut him a break, Bon!" Konekomaru joined in.

"YOU THREE STAY OUTTA THIS!" Realization struck Ryuji at that instant and smirked at Rin. "I got it! Why don't you probe to me that you're serious about becoming an exorcist!" At Rin's shocked face, Ryuji pointed at the Leaper in the pen. "That guy. Move right up close to the Leaper an' if you can touch it an' make it back, without getting' attacked, you win!"

Leo moved up. "Ryuji, you crazy?! You have to look into the Leaper's eyes, and have it read your emotions! If it picks up any hesitation it'll attack!"

Ryuji glances at Leo and smirks. "In other words, if you stay nice and calm, it won't do a thing!" Rin stared at Ryuji with a steady look. "If you're plannin' on becomin' a real exorcist, then you shouldn't be gettin' all scared over a little thing like a Leaper, right? I'll do it too, of course, an' I'll win!" Talk about determination. "HOW ABOUT IT!?"

"Heh…Sounds interesting~" Rin smirked. "But, I'm not going to do it." Huh, Rin's smarter than he looks. "What if I screwed up and got myself killed? I'm not stupid!" At Ryuji's dumbfounded look, Rin continued, "I've got ambitions, just like you, after all. I can't go risking my life on a stupid little thing like this."

Ryuji gritted his teeth and growled. "Ambition my ass! You're just scared!" He snapped his head up and glared at Rin. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT? AREN'T YOU BITTER AT ALL?!" Ryuji walked to the edge of the arena. "Well, I'm gonna do it!" And slid down towards the Leaper. "So, you just stand there an' watch, coward!"

"Ryuji! Don't do anything stupid!" Leo cried out, walking to the edge of the arena. The rest of the students watched on as Ryuji stepped closer and closer to the Leaper.

"B-Bon!" Konekomaru gasped.

With each step, Ryuji would say something. "I'm….I'm gonna! DEFEAT SATAN!" Damn, it gets you right in the chest. Such determina-Wait, who's laughing?

Leo turned to his right and looked at the girl, Izumo, who was laughing up a storm. "BWAHAHAHA! DID….DID HE SAY 'DEFEAT SATAN'?! AHAHHAHAAH! What is he, a kid?!"

Without hesitation, or caring about what the girl would do, Leo walked over and slapped her. Hard. "Inconsiderate bitch!" he growled. "Don't laugh at people's dreams!" That's when they heard it, the loud cry of the Leaper, lunging at Ryuji. "SHIT!" Leo yelled, jumping down and running to the rebel kid, as Rin leaped into the air.

Just as Rin raced towards the Leaper, Leo grabbed Ryuji's shirt and jerked him back, away from the giant frog creature. When he looked down, Leo made a mental note to hit Izumo again. And again. And again. Ryuji was crying, because the bitch made fun of him, like a lot of other people had done with Ryuji was younger no doubt.

Rin had gotten the Leaper under control, and turned to glare down at Ryuji. "Now, you listen real good, hear me? The one who's gonna defeat Satan is me! So, you can just get lost!"

And as if nothing ever happened with the Leaper, Ryuji and Rin started fighting again, making Leo smile, before cracking up laughing. Oh god, what kind of school has he gotten himself mixed up into?

Class was dismissed and the children returned to their dorms, and never in his life, had Leo had a rougher day. He walked into his bedroom and threw his messenger bag onto the bed before yanking of his clothes. Once the baggy jacket and shirt were off, Leo went towards the bathroom and began removing the wife beater that was worn under the uniform.

"So, I wondered how many thought I was a guy…" Leo mused, looking into the mirror, with a slender body, and cup size B boobs, looking back. Sighing, Leo walked into the shower. "But I guess everything's easier this way…Except everyone thinks you're gay…" Leo muttered, turning on the shower and climbing in. Leo walked out of the dorm this morning, looking like a boy, but be well assured, Leo's all woman.


	2. Summoning Familiars

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural, nor Blue Exorcist. I only own Leo.**

**And here's the official chapter where Leo will be referred as her right gender from here on out! And if you haven't noticed yet, I am going by the manga, not the anime. It's more fun this way! ^_^**

**Enjoy! **

Rebel Tamer

Chapter 2

Summoning Familiars

It was Leo's second day back to the Cram School at True Cross Academy, and THIS time, she had her alarm clock set for the right time. Cram school was usually the evening classes, and when Leo finished her actual high school class, she can take a nap before cram school. Helps keep you awake longer.

Once she awoke from her nap, Leo grabbed her uniform and put it on. "And this is why everyone thinks I'm a dude," She murmured, looking in the mirror at the baggy shirt she was wearing. She flat out refused to wear the girl's uniform, telling herself that it was harder to fight in a damn skirt, so she was wearing a baggy version of the boy's uniform. "And I bet the tattoos and piercing's don't help my 'I'm a girl' factor. Oh well…"

.

Leo was kicking back, relaxing in her Demon Pharmacology class, watching as Yukio walked over to Rin, who had a mountain of books in front of him. "Rin, what's all this?"

"I'm studying, all right?!" Rin snapped, as if that was the third or fourth person who asked him already.

Yukio took a step back and cupped his hand over his mouth. "I…It's the apocalypse!" the younger twin gasped.

"THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YA LITTLE FOUR EYED-!" Rin grumbled the rest of the sentence, but given what she's heard already, Leo was having a real hard time keeping her laughter quiet. Rin looked back down at his books. "Ugh, damn hair! It's always getting in my way!" So that's why Rin doesn't study much?

The little gasp from Shiemi made Leo glance over and watch as Ryuji walked into the classroom. Oh man, how's this gonna go?

Rin smirked. "What? You here to make fun of me, too?"

Ryuji just stared down at him, before looking off to the side. "I missed my chance to say it yesterday, but…. Thanks." Leo's eyes widen, before smiling softly. "Here….I use this to keep my hair out of my eyes when I'm studyin' at night." Ryuji says, holding out a hair clip. "You can have it."

Rin hesitantly took the hair pin as Ryuji stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked back to his seat. "S….so creepy!" Rin muttered.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Ryuji snapped. "WHY YOU LITTLE-! WHEN I'M TRYIN' TO BE NICE AN' ALL!" That did it, that sent Leo into a loud laugh. That seemed to fuel Ryuji's anger. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, CUNNINGS?!" he snapped.

Leo couldn't stop laughing. "YOU TWO! AHAHHAHAAH!"

Leo's laughter was quieted down when Ryuji bopped her on the head, making the new student nurse the small knot on the back of her head. "What was that for?!"

Ryuji seemed as fidgety as he was when talking with Rin. "Thanks…." he muttered.

"For what?" the secretly-a-girl student asked, cocking her head to the side. "For yesterday?" Ryuji nodded, making Leo smile. "No need for thanks, it was Rin who did all the work, I just pulled ya back from the first bite."

And that's how day two went. If Leo was any girlie at all, she would've wrote about the entire thing in her diary! If the poor girl had one.

The next few days were getting easier for Leo, who was slowly getting used to attending both True Cross High School, and the Cram school. And given that she started later than the others, she was racking up good scores. It pays off when you've hunted as long as Leo has.

Leo had just walked into the cram school hallways, when she seen Shiemi take a nosedive into the floor, when she tried to talk to Izumo and Paku. Leo quickened her step and rushed up to Shiemi, while also listening to the conversation. Ever since the Leaper incident, Leo just waited for Izumo to pull another stunt so she could smack her.

Izumo scoffed. "So lame!" and with that, she sauntered off.

The blond haired student made a low growl in the back of her throat as she started towards the girls, but something made her stop. Paku looked back at Shiemi. "A-Are you okay?" she asked, Shiemi nodded, as she started gathering her things. "Please be more careful!" And with that, Paku chased after Izumo. At least one of them had a heart.

"Hey, Miss Shiemi?" Leo asked, kneeling down beside the girl. "Everything okay?" she tried to make it seem that she didn't see or hear the previous actions.

"L-Leo!" Shiemi said, with a light blush on her face. "I-It's nothing! I'm fine!" Shiemi said, jumping up.

"If your sure…." Leo mused, watching the little blond haired girl go, before calling out. "If ya need anything, let me know!"

Once again, Leo found herself in her Demon Pharmacology class, as Yukio held up some papers. "Soon, you'll break for a month and a half of summer days," Yukio stated. Shit! Leo started late on the cram school! "But before that, there is this years Exwire Authorization exam! Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just to make you exwires, the exam won't be easy." Not that anyone expected it to be easy. "Therefore, I'll be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations, starting next week! If you wish to participate in the training camp… Please fill in this form with acquisition hope "Meister" and submit it by Monday," Yukio stated, as he handed out the papers. Leo knew exactly which fields she was putting down.

"So, what's a Meister?" Rin asked, after he finally got up his courage to come over and ask Ryuji for help. "Tell me….Please?"

"WHAT?!" Ryuji snapped, an anger vein popping on his forehead. "Ya don't even know that, an' you're saying you want to be an exorcist?! Get real!"

Shima laughed. "Ahahahah! It's almost like Okumura doesn't know anything!"

"What all DO you know about exorcism, Rin?" Leo asked, supporting her head in her hand.

"Meister means…" Konekomaru started, before getting cut off by Ryuji.

"Don't tell him-OW!" The group glanced over to see Ryuji rubbing the back of his head, and a grinning Leo. She had thumped him on the back of the head. She was braver than most….

"Go ahead, Konekomaru!" Leo said sweetly.

"Now, about the technical qualifications that are necessary for an exorcist are broken up into five categories. And they are, Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Leo chided. "You forgot one. The one they added to the list about a year or two ago. Hunter."

"Hunter?" Rin asked, glancing over at the girl in disguise.

"Yeah, Hunter. It's a qualification that means you just don't hunt demons and ghosts, like normal exorcists do. You go after everything that goes bump in the night. My family's a great line of hunters. Also, Hunters use an armada of weapons, not singled out like many of the other qualifications."

Konekomaru nodded. "He's right. You can become an exorcist if you acquire the title of Meister in any of the categories. So depending on the Meister, the fighting style changes."

"I sort of understand!" Rin grinned. "Thanks Konekomaru! Thanks Leo!" Leo nodded her head. "What will you guys pick?"

"HEY!" Ryuji snapped, not liking all the buddy-buddy deal at his table. "What the hell is with you people actin' so friendly with each other?!"

"Shima and I have our eyes on 'Aria'. Aria's are the type of Meister who recites the Bible and sacred scriptures to fight!" Konekomaru smiled.

"Bon's gonna push himself until he gets both Aria and Dragoon~" Shima stated.

"That's our Bon!"

"DON'T CALL ME BON!" Ryuji snapped.

Rin glanced over at Leo, "And you, Leo, what's your Meister gonna be?"

"Hm? I'm going for Hunter and Tamer," Leo mused.

Everyone jutted their heads to the blond headed student. "B-But!" Konekomaru stuttered. "Hunters have a high death rate!"

"Every exorcist does," Leo countered. "Like I said, my family's filled with Hunters, so I've trained to be one since I was a kid, like I said, Hunters use multiple kinds of weapons, not singled out like a Dragoon or a Knight."

"I wonder what I should do…" Rin mused, taking the attention of Leo. "So, what's a Dragoon?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Ryuji snapped. "Dragoons are a Meister that fights using heavy weapons, like guns! And knights are Meister's who fight with swords…"

"A sword?!" Rin interrupted, before grinning widely. "Then it's decided! I'm gonna be a knight!"

Leo smiled and cooed, "Oh, Bon! You're so good at helping others!"

"SHUT IT!" Bon snapped, sending everyone into a laughing frenzy.

The bell rang for Leo's favorite class of the day. Demon Summoning. At least that's what they were learning today!

"Okay, I'll be summoning my familiar now," the teacher, Igor Neuhaus, stated, after drawing a summoning circle with chalk. "Don't step on the drawing, if you do, the magic circle is broken and it loses its effect!" The teacher warned, lifting up his hand, which was wrapped in bloodied bandages. "Your blood and an appropriate appeal is also necessary for a successful summoning." He tugged on the bandages, and blood began dripping down his fingers, dripping onto the circle_. "The son of Typhoeus and Echidna, answer my request and…come out!" _the teacher commanded, and the moment the phrase was done, arms started coming out of the circle, as the smell of sulfur rang throughout the class room.

From the circle rose a ghoul, Leo noted, as she covered her nose from the stench of sulfur.

"I-Is that a Naverius?" Ryuji murmured, looking at the ghoul in shock. "It's the first time I've seen one!"

"Consider yourself lucky," Leo muttered into her hand that covered her mouth and nose.

"There are incredibly small amount of humans who can summon demons and make them work as a familiar," the teacher continued with the lesson. "Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to tame the demons, but natural talent is also essential." Neuhaus glanced around the class room, making eye contact with Rin a few times. "I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent. On the paper I gave you a while ago, drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched. Then try to recite any words that come to mind."

Izumo pulled out a pin and pricked her finger and spread the blood across the paper. _"I ask the grace of Inari, the God of harvest, to fulfill my prayers!"_ and the moment her chant was finished, two silver foxes appeared out of no where and stood in front of Izumo.

"Holy crap!" Rin cried out. "What is that?! SO COOL!"

~Tsk, yeah right,~ Leo thought, smirking.

"Two Byakko's… Splendid Izumo Kamiki!" Neuhaus praised.

"That was great, Izumo!" Paku said, astonished as Izumo's talent. "I'm really useless at this stuff…"

"Of course I'm this good!" Izumo stated, a thing of pride swelling around her. "I'm related to a miko, after all!" Oooh, what Leo wouldn't give to smack that look off her face.

"Dammit, I've got no talent!" Shima and Ryuji sighed.

"Me either," Konekomaru joined in, making Izumo's pride swell even more. Time to shoot her down.

"My turn then," Leo stated, bringing her finger up to her mouth and bit down, drawing blood. No pussy attempts with needles, given that Leo hated needles anyway. She smeared the blood on the paper. _"Listen to my cries, Belia, and come forth and obey me, your mistress!"_

Smoke surrounded around Leo, making the others cough. As the smoke cleared, Leo was standing to the side of a large tiger with flaming red eyes. His mouth was opened, showing off the rows of dangerous teeth, and he roared loudly, making the students cover their ears. "Easy, Tora," Leo soothed, petting the large tiger's fur. "Get smaller. To my waist." The tiger complied and sat on his haunches as it shrunk to the size of a dog, its head only coming up to Leo's waist.

"Not bad, Cunnings," Neuhaus commented, looking over the animal. "If I'm not mistaken, that is a Hantu Belia. A tiger demon that is able to possess people and animals and kill their souls to inhabit their body, and they can also drive their host insane."

Shiemi shot her arm up. "I-I want to go next!" And with that, Shiemi spread her blood on the paper. _"Come out, come out wherever you are~~ Just kidding!"_ Suddenly, a little green creature sprung out of Shiemi's paper.

"That's a greenman spirit," the teacher murmured. "How wonderful, Shiemi Moriyama."

"H-Hello!" Shiemi greeted her familiar, before it launched onto her hair and cuddles against her face, making Shiemi smile. Shiemi then looked across the classroom at Izumo. "H-Hey, Izumo…Look! I also called out a familiar."

Since Leo and Shiemi were able to call out familiars, it took all the attention away from Izumo, who hated that. So she decided to take it out on Shiemi. "Oh, good you for. It's so surprisingly tiny. And cute, just like a speck~!" Izumo taunted, and was rewarded with a growl from Tora, who was feeling Leo's annoyance.

But poor Shiemi, she didn't understand that Izumo was making fun of her. "T-Thank you!"

"There seems to be a bumper crop of tamer prospects this year. There are only a few tamers among the exorcists who can control demons and fight. They're pretty valuable," Neuhaus stated, looking at the three tamers in the class. "Demons never follow humans that are weaker than themselves. And they are especially keen on attacking those that lack confidence. But like I said before," before he continued, Neuhaus, kicked at the chalk circle on the floor breaking it, making his familiar disappear. "If the magic circle is broken the familiar is relieved of its post and disappears… If you feel like you're in danger, just tear up the paper."

The bell rung, and as the students gathered their belongings, Izumo ripped her paper, ridding her of the Byakko's. Leo was glad when she left, but what she didn't like was the fact that Shiemi was following Queen Bitch.

"You gonna get rid of him?" Ryuji asked as Leo grabbed his messenger bag, pointing at the tiger at Leo's side.

"Nah, I haven't called Tora for a while, so I'm gonna keep him around a bit. Tora, size of a cat, please." The tiger complied and shrunk down to the size of a cat, before jumping up on Leo's messenger bag, then up to her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"You haven't called him for a while?" Rin asked, walking over to the group.

"Yeah. I knew some Tamer's from my childhood, since my folks loved to travel around the world, and they taught me about the summoning circles and everything, so I've been able to call on Tora for about five months now," Leo stated. "A lot of people made fun of the fact I called on a tiger demon, since my name mean lion."

The guys all walked out into the hallway, and noticed Shiemi carrying Izumo's bag as they walked away. Since Leo's familiar felt the same emotions that Leo felt, Tora's hair stood up and a low growl left his mouth. At the growl, the guys looked over to see what Leo was seeing.

"What the…? Shiemi's turned into Thin Brow's servant…" Rin murmured.

"Thin brows….? Oh, you mean Izumo," Konekomaru observed.

"They're just playin'," Ryuji said, walking down the hall. "C'mon, let's go."

Leo followed the group as everyone left to go home, to get ready for the boot camp that Yukio told the students about. Leo just went to her dorm and grabbed half of her clothes, some boy, some girl. Once she had all her clothes, she went to meet up with Shima, Konekomaru, and Ryuji. When she reached the meeting point, she noticed Paku, Shiemi, and Queen Bitch herself, Izumo.

Once everyone appeared, the group walked to the abandoned dorm that they were gonna use for the boot camp.

"WOAH!" the group cried out.

"This is sweet!" Leo muttered, grinning.

"IT'S LIKE A GHOST HOTEL!" Ryuji shouted, shocked at the abandoned dorm.

"Ugh, it's creepy…" Izumo muttered. "Isn't there any place better than this? Oh yeah, take this." Izumo instructed, plopping her purse into Shiemi's hands.

Leo growled again, but raised an eyebrow at what happened next.

"M-Moriyama, if you don't want to do it, just say so!" Paku said earnestly.

"I want to do it!" Shiemi said, smiling, a light blush on her face. "Because it's helping my friend!"

Leo gripped her hand. Shiemi was really a good person, but being a servant to Izumo and didn't even know it. Leo sighed and walked into the building, unaware that a true horror was about to happen to them.

**Review, please?**


	3. Ghoul in the Building

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I own nothing. Not Supernatural, nor Blue Exorcist. I only own Leo and Tora.**

**HOLY MONKEY'S THIS THING IS LONG! *passes out from exhaustion* But I wanted to get the whole Ghoul thing out of the way, so I made one huge chapter on it. I don't know if other chapters will be this long, but I think this one will set a record for me. XD**

**Enjoy! **

Rebel Tamer

Chapter 3

Ghoul in the Building

When Leo first met Yukio, she thought he was the sweetest guy you could meet. Not a cold blooded teacher that made them go for a nine hour test! Okay, nine hours may be exaggerated, but c'mon! THAT WAS A LONG TEST! YUKIO IS A DEMON!

"…Alright, time's up." Groans of happiness were heard throughout the room. "Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around. And that's it for today. Tomorrow, get up at six o'clock, and we'll do the answers to our questions and answer session for one hour before attending school." See, demon!

"I'm just gonna go get some air," Rin said, walking like a zombie out of the room.

"Yeah, go cool down," Ryuji muttered, watching Rin leave, making Leo laugh as she petted Tora, who was purring at the action, before meowing like a cat. "He can do that?" Ryuji asked, looking over. "I thought tigers couldn't purr like that."

"He only does it when he's in this cat size," Leo said, shrugging. "I don't ask how," she said laughing.

"Paku, let's go take a bath!" Izumo said, smiling at her friend.

"Okay," the brown headed girl agreed.

"I'll come too!" Shiemi said, jumping up, following the girl out.

Shima began laughing, making the group look at him. "A bath full of women? How nice~~~ Hey, we gotta take a peek!" Leo's eye began twitching rapidly.

"SHIMA! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A MONK!" Ryuji yelled, his eye twitching like Leo's.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that, but you guys wanna do it too!" Shima retaliated.

"Bullshit," Leo muttered.

"Please keep in mind that there is a teacher present…." Yukio muttered, making the four look over, and have Leo snickering, before standing.

"Think I'm gonna take a bath too," she said, stretching and grabbing her duffel back, with Tora following.

"HA! See, I knew Leo would do it! You're gonna peek on the girls, aren't ya?" Shima said, making swooning noises.

"That ain't my cup of tea, Shima," Leo stated, before walking out, heading to the women's bath, passing Shiemi who was running from Rin. Wonder what that was about.

Shrugging, Leo found herself in front of the women's bathroom, and she opened the door, making Paku and Izumo look over at her, interrupting their conversation about Izumo being man to Shiemi, and her leaving the school.

"P-PERVERT!" Izumo screamed. "GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS THE WOMEN'S!" Izumo tried to stay away from Leo ever since she smacked her when Izumo laughed at Ryuji's dream of defeating Satan.

Leo glared at her. "That's why I'm here, dumbass!" And with that, Leo grabbed at her uniform and pulled it over her head, revealing a tank top that stuck close to her body, revealing that she had boobs, and wasn't a dude. "See, I'm not a pervert, and I'm in the right bathroom, so calm the fuck down and shut it!" Leo snapped again, before walking over to a locker to put her stuff in, leaving Paku and Izumo in shock, before the two looked back at each other, and Izumo gasped in shock.

After getting her stuff in a locker, Leo walked over to where she's behind Izumo. "What's with the shocked gasp? Still getting over the fact I'm a gi-" Leo stopped talking when she looked over and seen something drip onto Paku's face. That's when the three girls looked up, and Izumo and Paku screamed, while Leo clenched her teeth. "SHIT!" There was a ghoul, and damn was it an ugly one. It's flesh was stitched together, and rotting. It had two heads, and stood tall, taller than Leo.

Upon seeing the ghoul, Paku fainted, whether from fear or from the thing that the ghoul dripped onto her face, Leo didn't know.

"PAKU!" Izumo screamed as her only friend passed out.

Reaching back into her mind, she was going over everything she learned about monsters since she was a kid. Glancing at Izumo she muttered. "It's a ghoul. It's only true way to die is decapitation," Leo growled. "I don't know why it's here though." The blond could feel Izumo look at her when she said that. "Ghouls tend to stay in graveyards and eat the flesh of the dead."

The ghoul opened it's mouth and hissed at the two, bodily fluid, not exactly blood or saliva, dripped down and fell on Paku's arm, burning it. Leo gasped. "We gotta hurry. TORA!" The tiger grew to a tiger size and clawed at the Ghoul, making it back up slightly away from the unconscious girl.

"_I ask the grace of Inari, the God of Harvest, fulfill my prayers!" _

Good, Izumo's not gonna be a complete helpless girl in this sense. Tora kept the demon at bay. "Oi! Izumo!" Leo called out. "Have your familiars help me out! If we can take off the ghoul's head we can beat him!"

"RIGHT!" Izumo called out. "I'll-" Suddenly Izumo went still. Leo glanced over at Izumo, who began looking down in doubt.

"**Thou…." **one of Izumo's Byakko started, turning towards Izumo. **"Why doest thy heart be in that state? THOU IS NOT WORTHY OF US!" **The Byakko turned on Izumo and attacked, to which the girl screamed.

Before Leo could do anything, someone punched the familiars back. It was Rin. Thank God. "TEAR UP THE PAPER!" Rin commanded, and at the confused look that Izumo gave him, Rin clarified, "THE PAPER! TEAR IT UP!"

"Oh!" Izumo gasped and ripped the paper, making her familiars disappear.

"'Bout time some good back up showed up," Leo stated, grinning at Rin.

Rin looked over at Leo and his eyes widen. "YOU'RE A GIRL!?" he shouted.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT, DUMBASS!" Leo screamed back, an eye twitch going rapid.

"RIN!" a feminine voice called out, making them look back as Tora kept the Ghoul at bay. It was Shiemi.

"S-Shiemi?!" Rin cried out in shock.

"PAKU!" Shiemi raced forward. "Rin! Leo! While I'm treating Paku, go distract the demon!"

"WHAT?!" Rin cried out, while Leo merely nodded and stepped forward.

"Tora! Get the Ghoul back away from Paku!" Tora growled and clawed at the Ghoul, making it jump back wards, and Rin rushed forward.

"C'mon, you disgusting piece of crap! Over here!" Rin called out, getting the ghoul's attention, who looked at him, slightly bowing its head before reaching his hand out and grabbing Rin by the face, and throwing him through the shower doors.

"RIN!" Leo called out.

Tora roared and rushed at the Ghoul, biting it, and ripping off it's already rotting flesh. The ghoul moaned in pain and smacked Tora, making him fly back into the lockers near the girls, which made the familiar howl in pain, and it slowly started standing.

"Tora!" Leo cried out, walking over to the familiar. "Are you hurt badly?"

The tiger shook its head and looked up, licking at Leo's face and standing, shaking it's body before rushing at the ghoul who was pinning Rin down.

Leo glanced back, watching as Shiemi's familiar was sprouting Aloe, to which Shiemi was applying to Paku. Leo smiled and looked back, and glared at the ghoul. "Tora! Shoot this demon with a fire ball!"

Tora roared and a large fire like ball formed in it's mouth, shooting at the ghoul, making it howl in pain, releasing some pressure off Rin.

"RIN!" a voice called out, before bullets pierced the ghouls' rotting fleshing, making it run. Leo glanced behind her and grinned, there was the teacher, Yukio, saving the day.

"You're late!" Rin growled, coughing.

Yukio ignored his brother. "Shiemi! How is miss Paku?" But before she could answer, Yukio walked over to the treated girl. "If this wound had went untreated, then it could have been fatal. You've treated the wound correctly. If you hadn't been here, Shiemi, it could've been very bad."

Paku groaned, opening her eyes. "Moriyama, thank you….for saving me…." the girl wheezed out.

Leo smiled and walked towards the lockers, to grab her clothes, before she heard sniffling. She walked to the end of the lockers, and found Izumo curled into a ball, crying into her hands.

"My appearance…is mortifying…" the girl said in between sobs. "I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

Sighing, Leo reached up and grabbed her uniform shirt jacket and tossed it at Izumo, which landed on her head. "If you don't want anyone to see you, then cover up with that and head on to your room."

Looking away, or without saying thanks, Izumo covered up and ran out of the room.

"Leo, are you okay?" Shiemi asked, making the girl the center of attention.

Sighing, the girl turned, grinning. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks Shiemi.

"HOLY CRAP!" Shima cried out. "LEO'S A GIRL!" If there was any doubt, it was gone now.

After twenty minutes of questioning, and examination of her tattoos, Leo was allowed to leave and head to her room and change into her sleep ware. Which was boy boxers and a tank top. Her room mate, Ryuji, walked in, taking in the sight of her reading, while petting Tora, who was resting on her stomach.

"You don't have to stay here, ya know," Leo said, looking up from her book she was reading to look at the two-toned haired boy. "It must be awkward to learn that a friend is a chick," she chuckled nervously.

Ryuji stared at her for a long while before shrugging. "Not really. I knew there was something different about you on your first day, just didn't think it was your gender. And it's fine. You're still the same Leo, or was that a disguise too?"

Leo laughed loudly. "I'm the same Leo. Nothing's changed, only now I have boobs that you guys know about." Leo could've sworn that she seen Ryuji blush at that statement but shrugged it off, before closing her book and covering up with a blanket and dozed off for the night.

*NEXT DAY*

Leo woke up early, due to Tora kneading on her leg, just like a regular cat. "Oww, Tora! That hurts ya know!" Leo whispered harshly, shaking her head and scratched the cat's head. The green eyed girl looked over at the bed across the room from hers and noticed Ryuji was gone. "Wonder where he went…?"

"**He went on his morning jog,"** Tora stated, looking up at the girl, licking her hand. **"It's what he told me when he awoke me from my slumber while getting dressed."**

Yawning again, Leo nodded and stood up, watching as Tora curled back around on the bed.. Leo walked out of her room and stretched, and walked down to the sink area to brush her teeth and wash her face. Right after splashing some water on her face, she heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Good morning," Izumo greeted. Leo yawned, and mid-yawn waved at Izumo. Izumo took the spot beside Leo. "Listen, okay? You're not to tell anyone about how you saw me crying yesterday!"

Leo raised an eyebrow. Was Izumo trying to order her around? Oh, hello no. Leo never really intended to tell anyone that Izumo was crying, so she decided to mess with her a bit. "I'm not allowed? Huh, didn't know you had control over what I say and don't say."

Izumo paled a bit. "JUST PROMISE, ALRIGHT?!" she screamed.

Leo rolled her eyes. "I wasn't gonna tell anyone anyways, so don't worry about it."

Izumo looked down before shoving something at Leo. "H-Here!" Leo took the thing that Izumo was holding out. It was the jacket from last night. "Thank you…for letting me borrow it. If you weren't there, who knows what could've happened to me and Paku. I…I'm thankful for that, alright?!"

Leo smiled, and placed her hand on Izumo's head, ruffling her hair slightly. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Oh, and thanks for washing the jacket!" And with that, Leo walked back to her room as Rin walked up to brush his teeth.

Leo walked into her room, seeing Ryuji sitting on his bed, trying to get his shoes from a very playful Tora, who was the size of a Black Labrador Retriever. Ryuji was sitting on the bed, an anger vein on his head, trying to pull his shoe from the mouth of Tora, who was tugging back on the shoe.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, making them look at her.

"**Playing!"** Tora said, a grin in his statement.

"Trying to get my shoe from this over grown puppy!" Ryuji snapped.

Tora growled warningly. **"I'm not a puppy!"**

Leo laughed and walked over, scratching behind Tora's ears, which made him drop the shoe. "There," Leo smirked. "Now, Tora, kitten size. We're heading down for the six am class session before actual school." And Tora shrunk down to the size of a kitten, and nuzzled Leo's foot, who picked up the kitten and laid him on her shoulder.

The six AM session Yukio has scheduled went quicker than expected, as did the day classes, and the next thing that Leo knew, she was sitting in her Demon Summoning class, behind Ryuji, watching at Konekomaru was playing with Tora, with a small cat toy.

"I'd like someone to come to the front and fill in the missing section of this magical array." Neuhaus stated, looking around the classroom, his eyes landing on Izumo. "Kamiki." Izumo seemed like she didn't notice the teacher calling on her. "KAMIKI!" Neuhaus shouted, obtaining her attention.

"Ah…. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention…." Izumo confessed, a blush of embarrassment gracing her face.

"Something wrong?" Neuhaus asked, before looking back out at the other students. "That's not like you. Cunnings! You come up."

"Yes, sensei…" Leo sighed and walked up to the front of the class, making a sympathetic look to Izumo, who scoffed and looked away, not wanting pity.

After Leo drew in the missing part of the magic circle, the bell rang, and they went to their next class. Holy Scripture Recitation Class. Ugh, oh how Leo hated this class. Memorizing wasn't her best thing, meaning when she had to do exorcisms with her family, in Latin, she needed the book in front of her.

"The majority of demons," the overweight, lady, teacher started, looking the class over. "..Have specific passages, known as 'Fatal Verses,' that will cause their death if properly read." Leo shot her hand up. "Yes, Leo?"

"Are there any 'Fatal Verses' that have to be said in another language? I know some Hunters that use Latin verses to exorcise demons that posses people," Leo asked, making the students look up at the teacher.

"Very good question! Because some people don't know what Fatal Verse goes with that creature, they just go with the basic Latin exorcism to exorcise the demons you are talking about," the teacher explained. "Now, the basic skill of a qualified Aria is to identify these Fatal Verses, and recite them effectively." The teacher looked back at Leo. "Because not all Hunters have a Aria qualification, they stick to the lessons of exorcism they are taught, which are the Latin based versed. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, ma'am," Leo replied, petting Tora's head, who was a purring machine.

"Wonderful!" the teacher exclaimed. "Now then, let's hear you recite the passage assigned for home work, Psalm 30! Izumo, if you would be so kind!"

"Right!" Izumo shouted, standing up and held her head level. "I will extol thee, O Lord, for… though has lifted me up…Hast no…." Izumo suddenly gasped.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" the teacher asked.

"I…I can't remember…"

"Dear me, Ms. Izumo, that is a rare occurrence. Well the, Ryuji, if you would," the teacher said, looking at Ryuji with promise.

"Right!" Ryuji took in a deep breath. "I will extol thee, O Lord, for thou hast lifted me up, and hast not made my foes… to rejoice over me. O Lord my God, I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me." Everyone looked at Ryuji, with the exception of Shima and Konekomaru, with shocked, wide eyes as he continued. "O Lord, thou hast brought up my soul from the grave; Thou hast kept me alive, that I should not go down to the pit. Sing unto the Lord, O ye Saints of his, and give thanks at the remembrance of his Holiness. For his anger endureth but a moment; In his favor is life… And unto the Lord I made supplication. What profit is there in my blood, when I go down to the pit? Shall the dust… to thee, and not be silent. O Lord my God, I will give thanks unto thee forever."

The stunned silence in the class was resulted in applause from Shiemi and Rin. "AMAZING! YOU REALLY ARE SMART AFTER ALL!" Rin cried out.

"WHADDYA MEAN 'AFTER ALL'?!" Ryuji yelled at the blue haired boy.

"A wonderful recitation indeed, Ryuji!" the teacher exclaimed. "Absolutely perfect!"

"Wow, Ryuji really is amazing!" Shiemi stated, looking back at the rebel boy. Leo couldn't explain, but when Shiemi said that, a shot of jealousy went through her, but Leo shook her head. She can't be jealous over a guy she never had.

"Don't go fallin' for me now!" Ryuji said, smirking at Shiemi.

Leo smirked and stood up. "Oh, but how can we girls NOT fall for a guy like you Bon?" Leo said, moving to lean down in Ryuji's face, making him go read in the face and scoff, looking away as Leo laughed, along with Shima, who gave Leo a high five.

"But aside from the joking around, you really are smart, Bon," Let stated, going back to her seat.

Konekomaru smiled. "It's not that Bon's smart, he just has talent for memorization."

"But that makes me smart, right, Konekomaru?" Ryuji asked, with a glare in his eyes.

To cover up his mistake, Konekomaru smiled. "O-Of course, Bon!"

"Is there some kind of trick to memorizing all that?" Shiemi asked.

"A trick…. Hmm… Let's see…" But before Ryuji could answer, Izumo spoke up, after the teacher left.

"Memorizing things like that is just plain showing off!"

The group looked over at the purplish-black haired girl. "Hmm?" Ryuji hummed. "You say something?"

"Bon…" Leo said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I said memorization…. Has absolutely nothing to do with academic ability!" Izumo snottily said.

"Oooh?" Ryuji smirked. "Big talk comin' from a girl who couldn't even memorize four lines."

"C-C'mon on, now, Bon," Shima stood up. "Izumo is the most talented student in the class, ya know? She's just having a bad day!" And Shima is only standing up for her, to score some points with Izumo himself, no doubt.

Suddenly, Izumo jumped up, apparently what Ryuji said struck a cord. "IT'S NOT THAT I CAN'T MEMORIZE THEM! I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO!" she yelled across the classroom, sticking her head up, in a stuck up fashion. "Who wants to be an Aria, anyway?!" A defiant smirk found its way up to her face. "They're completely defenseless while reciting, and have to rely on the rest of their party to protect them! They're nothing but baggage!"

Ryuji jumped up from his seat, as Izumo sauntered over to meet Ryuji. Seeing the obvious fight that was about to happen, Leo cut around the class room and moved to meet the two half way. "Hey, you two, calm it down. There's no point in this!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ryuji snapped, ignoring Leo completely, the same as Izumo. "I'll have you know I'm studyin' to be an Aria!"

"Oh, what's this?! You want to solve this with violence?! Then go ahead and hit me!"

~Oh don't tempt me, Izumo…~ Leo thought mentally.

Ryuji growled and slammed his hand down on the table. "YA KNOW WHAT?! I CAN'T STAND YOU! DON'T GO LAUGHIN' AT OTHER PEOPLE'S DREAMS!" Leo tensed. Oh shit, not this again….

"Oh, right! You want to defeat Satan, isn't that right?" Izumo laughed. "You expect me to do anything other than laugh at a joke like that?!"

"What about you then?!" Ryuji retaliated. "What's your goal in tryin' to become an exorcist?! Go on! SAY IT!"

That caught Izumo by surprise with that, but she reacted face. "I'll have you know that I've never told my personal goals to others! Not that I would expect a SHOW-OFF like yourself to understand!"

"YOU LITTLE!" Ryuji snapped, grabbing Izumo by the collar.

"Bon!" Leo snapped, reaching over to grab Ryuji's arm before he does something he regrets. But when she grabs a hold of Ryuji's arm, Izumo had tried to slap Ryuji, but ended up slapping Leo, just as Yukio walked in.

*An Hour Later*

"Now then," Yukio started. "Have you all had time to reflect upon your bad behavior?" the demon/teacher asked, looking down at the students. The order they were seated was the one that wears the black hoodie, Konekomaru, Izumo, Rin, Ryuji, Leo, Shiemi, the boy with the puppet, and Shima.

"Why are we being punished?" Shima muttered to himself, trying to get used to the Baryon rock that was placed in his lap. A baryon is a type of demon that possesses rocks and similar items. The longer you hold it, the heavier it becomes.

"This is what we call 'collective responsibility'. The aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly, to deepen your relations with your fellow students," Yukio explained.

"I refuse to get along with these brutes!" Izumo huffed.

"Why, you!" Leo snapped, wanting to rip her hair out. But Leo smirked at the few claw marks that Leo was able to give Izumo before Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru pulled her off of the poor bitch. Even Tora, who was on top of Leo's Baryon, hissed at Izumo.

"I'm afraid that you will have to," Yukio stated, pushing his glasses up. "No exorcist can fight alone! Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for one another's weak points… fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedure for any exorcist," Yukio stated, looking at each individual. "If you were to fall out like this in an actual battle, you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this simple punishment. I would like you to think carefully about that." Yukio looks down at his watch. "Now, then. I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours."

"T-Three hours?!" Leo gasped, looking up at the teacher.

"However, considering the incident with the Ghoul yesterday, I will be locking all entrances and exits to this building. And putting up powerful wards around it, just in case."

"Locking the exits?" Ryuji asked. "How are we meant to get out of here then?"

"There will be no need for you to leave," Yukio stated. "I would like you to stay as you are for the next three hours. See if you can't get along with one another and cool off your heads a little." And with that, Yukio left.

"Three hours…" Leo moaned.

"What is he a monster?!" Shima asked, looking at the door that Yukio left.

"I can't take this anymore…" Rin moaned.

"Are you and that teacher really related?!" Ryuji snapped.

"H….He's a good guy, really….I think…." Rin strained.

"Tsk… Well, this is a fine mess someone's gone an' got us all into…" Ryuji started.

"Bon…." Leo warned.

"HUH?!" Izumo snapped. "Says the brute who was man handling me by the chest back there!"

"Weren't we told to cool our heads?" Poor Konekomaru. Trying to set the peace.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS PRACTICALLY BEGGIN' FOR A FIGHT!" Ryuji snapped back, glaring at Izumo.

"Bon…" Leo warned again.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING WITH ME IN THE MIDDLE?!" Rin snapped, making the two teens look at the poor kid.

Ryuji took a deep breath and looked over at Izumo. "You really are one nasty piece of work."

"Hah! I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you. And?!" Izumo urged on.

Leo's fist was clenched in a tight ball. ~If these two don't shut up…..~

"You'll make every damn person around you run for the hills actin' like that!" Ryuji snapped.

That did it. "Ryuji!" Leo snapped, punching the back of his head. "Stop the damn fighting!" Ryuji looked up at Leo in surprise that she had the nerve to hit him. "Yeah, I can't stand Izumo that much either," Said girl swelled up at this statement, "But that doesn't mean that snapping and fighting will help this situation. So everyone just calm the fuck down!"

Suddenly, the light were cut out. Everyone jumped up in alarm. Well, almost everyone. Given that Shiemi screamed, and Rin dropped his baryon on his foot, everyone was good. SO they could all see, Shima pulled out his cell phone and it gave off some light until everyone's eyes could adjust to the dark, and while they got out their own cell phone to give off more light.

"Th-That idiot teacher!" Ryuji snapped, looking around, stealing a glance at Leo. "Did he go an' cut the power an' all?!"

"Surely he wouldn't," Konekomaru defended.

"A black out?" Izumo suggested.

"Nah," Leo said shaking her head. "I can still see lights though the window." Leo glanced down at her familiar. "Waist size, Tora." The tiger complied, and grew in size, glancing around. "With him bigger, and given that he can see well in the dark, we're safe for the time being."

Shima nodded. "Well, we're getting nothing done sitting around here, let's go check in the corridor."

"Be careful out there, Shima," Konekomaru warned.

"To tell the truth, I kinda like little incidents like this. It's like real-life 'test of courage'!" And with that, Shima opened the door. Leo tensed as the scent of sulfur reached her nose, and the thin outline of a creature appeared in the blackness of the door. Shima slowly closed the door. "That's odd….Am I seeing things?"

"IT'S REAL!" Ryuji assured.

And just as Shima started running away, an arm came smashing through the door, and a sickening howl was let out from the creature, one head, followed by another. No, it couldn't be!

"It's the ghoul from yesterday!" Izumo shouted.

"But didn't Yukio say he put wards or something?!" Shima asked, freaking out.

Suddenly, the second head of the creature, began to shift in it's stitches before the thing ripped apart completely, covering everyone in it's fluids, cause everyone to cry out in disgust. Leo looked back up, and the head that split, was now a mouth, with a tongue sticking out, with a head shaped like a weird flower.

"Nii!" Shiemi shouted. "I need and Una-Una!" Shiemi's familiar nodded and strained and sprouted a tree, that began to form a barrier like structure, and even managed to pierce the Ghoul, pinning it to the back wall. "Thanks, Nii!"

Suddenly, Leo grabbed her chest and began coughing violently, everybody began following her actions, all but Rin.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Rin asked, looking over at everyone who was coughing.

"It's because of that liquid the ghoul sprayed at us!" Izumo stated.

"Are you not affected?" Leo asked, looking up at Rin, after hacking up a lung.

Before Rin could answer Leo's question, Ryuji spoke up. "It looks like, thanks to Shiemi's quick thinking, we're safe for now… but when she runs out of stamina, this tree barricade will disappear."

"And then we're done for…" Leo said morbidly, trying to stand, with the help of Tora.

Rin pulled out his cell phone and tried, multiple times to call Yukio. "I can't get a hold of Yukio's mobile either!" Everyone begins talking amongst their selves as they try to think of a plan. "Hey, wait!" Rin shouted, getting everyone's attention. "There's two of them. I'll head outside and draw them off. If I can get both of them following me, then the rest of you run for it!" Everyone looked at Rin with wide eyes. He can't be serious. "If they don't follow me, I'll see what I can do about finding help or at least getting some light in here."

"WHAT?!" Leo cried out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ryuji snapped.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Konekomaru added his two cents.

Rin smirked and started climbing through the crawling space in the trees. "Don't worry about me."

"You idi- HEY! OKUMURA!" Ryuji called out, but it was too late, Rin was already gone. "What a guy…" Ryuji sneered.

Leo looked up. "He only managed to get rid of one of them though." Leo then slumped down beside the panting Shiemi and coughs madly, making Ryuji look over at her. Her energy was being used like Shiemi's, through her familiar, who was growling at the Ghoul, ready to attack the moment it broke through.

"Dammit all!" Ryuji growled out. "But it's not like just sittin' here doin' nothing's a choice right now. I'm gonna try a recital!

"Bon," Shima started. "But you don't know this thing's fatal verse, surely!?"

"I don't, no. But I do know that Ghoul-Type demon Fatal Verses tend to come out of the Gospel of John." Ryuji glared up at the trees that were keeping the Ghoul at bay. "I've memorized the whole thing already. So if I just recite it all, it'll respond to somethin'!"

Leo stood back up. "All of it? There are more than twenty chapters!"

"Twenty-one, actually," Konekomaru stated, looking over at Ryuji. "I have chapters one through ten memorized myself. Allow me to help."

Ryuji nods. "Thanks, Konekomaru."

"Wait! Just hold up a moment!" Izumo shouted. "If you start reciting that, they'll go for you the moment they break through!"

"IS THIS REALLY THE TIME?!" Ryuji snapped, pointing back at Shiemi. "That girl's working her ass off there! You expect us to just stand here an' do nothing?!"

Shima laughed, reaching into his over jacket. "That's our Bon for ya! He's a real man." Shima suddenly put a long, monk like pole together from the pieces he hid on his persona. "Well, I haven't memorized a single verse of that thing… So I'll back you guys up."

Leo smirked and walked over beside Shima, with Tora beside her. "Tora and I will help too."

"THIS IS INSANE!" Izumo tried to reason with them.

"You've been actin' the toughie this whole time, but when push comes to shove, you just wanna run?" Izumo didn't say a word. "If you're not gonna fight, just stay back. Konekomaru, you start from chapter one, an' I'll start from chapter eleven. Don't let me put you off!

"Right!" Konekomaru nodded.

"Let's do this!" The two of them did just that.

"In the beginning was the word!" started Konekomaru.

"Now a certain man was sick…" began Ryuji.

Now there was nothing to do, but play the waiting game, and at all costs, keep Konekomaru and Ryuji safe. Seconds started flowing into minutes, and it wasn't too long before Konekomaru was done with his ten chapters, and Ryuji was still reciting. The Ghoul has, by now, gotten his head and one arm through the barrier. And the arm was currently Tora's chew toy.

"Let not your heart be troubled," Ryuji continued.

"Ahhh!" Shima panicked. "He's finally got this far!"

"Bon's on the final chapter…." Konekomaru tried to keep everyone's hopes up.

Leo panted, struggling to stay up. The fluid was really kicking her ass at the moment. "Wonder what's happened to Rin by now…"

Shima chuckled nervously. "Probably better not think about it."

Leo sweat dropped. "Glad to know you have so much hope in him."

A loud thump to behind Leo, made the blond jerk her head around to see Shiemi going down, her body exhausted. The moment her body hit the ground, the trees disappeared, and the Ghoul seemed to have been laughing.

Gritting her teeth, Leo pointed at the Ghoul. "ATTACK TORA!"

Tora roared and lunged at the Ghoul, sending the creature flying. The ghoul hissed at Tora and swung it's arm, hitting the familiar and knocking it down, before heading for Ryuji.

"Damn you!" Shima yelled, stabbing the Ghoul with the sharp point of his staff, but the Ghoul didn't like that too much and hit the staff out of Shima's hands, and sent Shima flying.

"NO! TORA! CLEANSING FIRE!" Leo screamed.

Slowly, the tiger's body became a burning red fire and began swarming around the Ghoul.

Hearing something behind her, Leo glanced to see Izumo calling forth her familiars, and no longer afraid. A light smirk formed on her face, until a roar of pain caught her attention. But when she looked back, the Ghoul had forced back Tora, who'd went back to his original form, and was thrown into Leo. The two went flying into a wall behind Ryuji, and fell unconscious.

"LEO!" Shima cried out.

"BON!" Konekomaru shouted as the Ghoul focused on Ryuji once again.

"Quaver, gently quaver…" Izumo started. "RITE OF THE QUAVERING SOUL!" Suddenly, Izumo's familiars formed a cyclone of purified light that surround the Ghoul, as Ryuji continued the chanting. But it didn't stay for long, as the Ghoul grabbed onto Ryuji's head.

"And we…know that…his testimony…is true!" Ryuji continued as the Ghoul forced away Izumo's familiars, just like it did with Tora. Suddenly, all the lights flipped on, and caused the Ghoul to writhe in pain. "I…suppose that… even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" As soon as Ryuji said those words, the Ghoul disappeared into dust. Killed.

"Bon!" Konekomaru yelled in relieve and ran over to Ryuji. "Thank goodness!"

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…" Ryuji kept repeating.

"HEY!" Rin shouted, running into the room. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, surveying the damage.

"W-Where's the other…?!" Ryuji asked.

"Oh! I beat it!" Rin stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, and you guys beat the other one too? Nice goi-" Rin was cut off by an uppercut delivered from Ryuji.

"THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ryuji screamed. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! I almost DIED back there!"

"Mmm… What happened?" a voice asked from the back of the room, catching most of their attention.

"Leo!" Shima yelled, running back to the girl.

"How do you feel?" Ryuji asked, looking the girl over.

Leo growled, rubbing her head. "Like a damn truck just ran me over." Leo glanced around. "Hey, the Ghoul's gone. Ya must've killed it, way to go, Ryuji!" Leo grinned.

Ryuji's eyes widen a fraction, and he looked away, blushing. "I-It was nothing…"

The sound of a door opening made everyone look to the front of the class room. "What's going on in here?!" Yukio demanded. How the hell are they gonna explain this?


End file.
